Optical networks are data communication networks in which information is transmitted as light signals. Optical network circuits may be built from a plurality of optical devices and/or components, such as optical fibers, optical switches, optical switch matrixes, optical couplers, and/or optical amplifiers. Optical switches are optical components that enable light signals in optical fibers and/or optical network circuits to be selectively switched and/or routed from one circuit to another. Optical switch matrixes are optical components that enable simultaneous selective connections of multiple input fibers to multiple output fibers.
Silicon photonics may refer to the application of silicon as an optical medium for optical devices. Recently, silicon photonic devices have gained interest in research and industry since silicon photonic devices may be fabricated by employing standard commercial fabrication processes (e.g., complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) fabrication process) and may provide electronic-photonic integration on a single integrated circuit. Silicon nanowire optical waveguides may provide a suitable platform for building photonic components and/or devices for optical communications. Some examples of silicon based optical devices may include optical modulators, optical transmitters, coherent receivers, optical switches, optical switch matrixes, and/or optical cross-connects.